Inner Demons
by Dajypop
Summary: For eight individuals, getting through West Virginia has just become a nightmare.
1. The Devil Inside Us

**Title:** Inner Demons  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Silent Hill/Deadman Wonderland Crossover  
**Setting:** Silent Hill, West Virginia  
**Pairing:** Nagi Kengamine (Owl)/Azuma Genkaku, Wretched Egg (Sorae)/Minatsuki Takami (Hummingbird), Senji Kiyomasa/Toto Sakigami, Tamaki Tsunenaga/Rokuro Bundo  
**Genre:** Horror/Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Word Count:**  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Violence, cruelty, horrific depictions of violence and deformity, yaoi/yuri  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of these.  
**Summary:** For eight individuals, getting through West Virginia has just become a nightmare.

**AN:** I couldn't pass up the idea when it came to me. There just wasn't a way to, that I saw. I love Silent Hill, and I love Deadman Wonderland. I thought it would be amazing to mix the two, so here we are. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Devil Inside Us******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A-are you quite certain we should be visiting a _ghost town_, Genkaku?" Asked a mousy brunet with unruly curls and dark eyes. He seemed tired, worn thin, and likely held captive by the expressive redhead beside him, strumming away at his guitar as though no one would mind.

"It might bring out the… Perfection in you, babe. I'm glad you deemed me worthy to be your travel companion." Came the reply, as a girl a few seats ahead of them on the tour bus finally turned.

"Will you stop that fucking squawking you call music? It's giving me a Goddamn headache!" Another brunette snapped, this one female, sitting on the seat with her knees to see her enemy.

"Mm, I love it when you get feisty…" Came a softer voice, whose owner gently pinched the younger girl's butt, making her turn and sit rather quickly. "But we can't really afford to have witnesses."

"Yeah, he's lucky." The smaller huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sorae, when are we going to get there?"

"Yeah, _you're_ the lucky one, little bitch." The redhead replied under his breath, setting his guitar down in its case and caressing it a few times before finally locking it shut.

"Soon, I hope." Came the optimistic reply of her lover, who placed a hand on her thigh. "You should calm down… We need to save our energy."

"Is _everyone_ planning on taking a side trip?" Piped up a teal-haired boy near the front, moving to look at everyone behind him. "I guess that must be why the driver agreed to show us the gates."

"Yeah, well, if something freaky happens, don't come crying to me. We could be in Malibu right now, but instead we're in this cold-ass fucking forest." A tall, muscular man spoke from beside him, head resting on his elbow, "I'm ready to ditch if you are."

"Who would rather be on a beach than go to _the_ Silent Hill?" The albino spoke as though it were ludicrous to even _suggest_ such a thing.

"Well, aren't you all just a… Fun bunch." Spoke a bespectacled man from across the aisle, "We sure got ourselves in with an amazing group, don't you think?" Turning to his companion, the darkhaired male beside him simply decided to stare out the window.

"Sure, sure. But the odds of all of us surviving a trip to Silent Hill event free are 100 to 1. Hauntings don't truly exist, if we're lucky we'll just inhale enough smoke to give us all asthma for the rest of our lives." He answered, placing a hand to his neck and jerking it to the left quickly, giving a pleased sigh at the ensuing _crack_.

"Well, aren't you just Captain Buzzkill." Minatsuki murmured, rolling her eyes. "We're not here to listen to the odds, we're here to have an adventure."

"And an adventure will find us in Silent Hill, I'm certain." Added the teal-haired boy. "Right, Senji?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm with the math whiz, we're probably just going to keel over from smoke inhilation, Toto." The eyepatch-wearing man replied.

"Skeptics, the lot of you." Genkaku shot in his two cents, just as the bus made its turn onto the route they had all requested.

"_We're_ not skeptics. We hope some freaky shit goes down!" Minatsuki cried, pumping a fist in the air, "This is going to be fucking _awesome_!"

"We'll see." Senji and Rokuro chimed in time with each other, earning a slight glance from the younger male.

Just as Nagi was about to say something, however, there was a loud screech of metal grinding on metal, and without warning the bus nearly turned on its side and slid forward at an angle. Crashing through the metal gate meant to keep people out, the bus groaned to a halt just inside the Silent Hill boundaries, and all went black for its passengers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: Welp, there's the first bit. We'll see how this goes from here!


	2. Does It All Just Simply Turn To Dust

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 758  
**Pairings:** Nagi Kengamine (Owl)/Azuma Genkaku, Senji Kiyomasa/Toto Sakigami  
**Warnings:** Language

**AN: **I'm having Drkfrg/CadaverousDingo read over these to make sure they're Silent Hill-y enough. xD So chapters may be slow at posting. I'm planning on this story being pretty big, let's hope it comes through.

**ChapterTwo : Does It All Just Simply Turn To Dust******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dust drifted by nonchalantly in the air, passing by fallen papers and soiled couches alike. It seemed to flit over everything, and yet collect just as prosperously, leaving each movement of the two men laying in room 204 brimmed with it. It was the redhead to wake first, dark eyes slowly fluttering open as he gasped a little, trying to cough the dirt and smoke out of his lungs. Not to say they weren't used to smoke in the first place.

"Oh… My head…" Laughing softly at the pain throbbing dull behind his eyes, he tried to look around, see if he could find even a small swatch of light. The barest edges of a few corners seemed to be the best he would be getting, at this point, if he didn't find a light. Then he remembered the lighter in his pocket, and fumbled for it. Quickly flipping the zippo open, he cast the small flame around him, only to see a hand that didn't belong to him. After a second of frightful delight, however, he found it was attached to a body. A body who seemed to be waking up.

With a soft grunt, Senji managed to lift an arm beneath himself enough to look up at the light in his face, to find it was little more than a small flame. The flickering light danced on the face of his companion, and he frowned a little. That weird guitar guy from the bus. His name was… Genkaku, wasn't it? That had been what his jittery friend had said.

"Where the hell are we…?" He growled a little, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head. He felt like he'd been hit by a ten ton truck.

"I have no idea, I'm not the one who put us here." Replied the redhead, who finally stood and stretched his arms up wide.

"What the hell do you _mean_ 'put us here'?!" Now, the tall, muscular man was up, looking ready to fight. Grabbing the slightly shorter man, he growled nearly in his face, "Was it you?!"

Chuckling a little, Genkaku just shook his head, "No, it wasn't me. We're probably all scattered throughout Silent Hill. It's the town's Mother of Madness, Alessa, that did it." He seemed so nonchalant about this.

"I should fucking bash your head in…" Senji growled again, though he backed off, pushing the other a little. The Bhuddist fell back a little, tripping over something and landing on a stretcher that sent him back a few more feet until it slammed into the wall.

"Careful, don't want to alert any of her little friends." He nearly purred, sitting up from his leaning pose and looking around. The room was impenatrably dark, even with the little flame from his Zippo, but he slowly rose from the bed behind him and started to search the room. Coming up with a stick flashlight and a radio, he lifted them and pocketed the second item. Trying to start up the torch, he frowned when it didn't immediately turn on, before it finally flashed to life; right in Senji's face.

"Dammit." He snapped, "Turn that shit off."

"We need it, it's sort of dark in here?" Genkaku replied, turning the light from him, "Let's see what we can find in here."

"Are we looking for something specific?" The brunet finally sighed, looking around at the room they were in. It was small, maybe an exam room, but it didn't seem to have anything of use. Until, of course, Genkaku came up with a hack saw and a scalpel. Taking the saw from the other, he frowned, "Do you think we'll have to use this?"

"We might." Came the easy-going answer as he brandished the scalpel, waving it in front of him a bit. "Wish I had my guitar." Almost as if on cue, Senji seemed to stumble over something and kick it into the wall. The twang that rang out made the other jump up and run to it. "My guitar!"

"Great, now I get to listen to your shit music again?" Groused the eyepatch wearing male, who rolled his good eye.

Pulling the guitar from it's case, the redhead just grinned like a maniac as he strummed a cord and shook it, and the guitar suddenly looked like some kind of gun.

"This baby will do some damage." He chuckled, strapping it to himself, "I don't see anything else we might need, so let's head out."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: There's chapter two already~ I hope you guys like it.


End file.
